You can Still Be Free
by Starrdust Night
Summary: It's probably over rated. Noin is thinking about Zechs between GW and EW when he comes back. Lime at the end and it's a semi-songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. How sad. O, well, we can't have everything in  
the world. In reality, the show is owned by Bandi and Sunrise and the song is owned by Savage Garden. Now, if you want to sue me, by all means go ahead. I just want to warn you of this one little thing...I don't have any money! So by all means take my parents and leave my dog.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a weird fic that I just came up with. It is also my first  
6&9 fic. I think I did pretty good for writing it in 15 minutes. Feel free to flame me all  
you want, but only if you give me advice in that flame. Okay? Well, you read the  
summary so you either like the summary or you are really bored and feel like reading  
anything. Anyway, please R&R.  
~Lyrics~  
"words"  
'Thoughts'  
~*~  
You Can Still Be Free  
  
Lucrezia Noin stood and gazed at the stars. Three months ago, her best  
friend, her love had died. Perished, and in a way committed suicide all in one. 'Why  
Zechs? Why? Why? Why?' she silently asked herself as tears slid down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and walked back into her house.  
~Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
Oversee the living...~  
Ice blue eyes observed the way Noin walked back into her house. He shook his  
head and glanced up at the stars. 'I don't deserve to be here. She deserves someone better. Someone other then me...' he thought. He closed his eyes briefly and left her house. He shouldn't have come back.  
  
Noin groaned as she awoke to the sound of the alarm clock ringing. She  
reached over and shut the annoying thing off, cursing at the fact that she had  
forgotten to turn it off. She groaned and rolled over, looking out the window. The sun  
was rising and she could see white roses in full blossom outside her window.  
~A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing  
No regrets or promises  
The past is gone...~  
Roses...White roses... 'No! Don't think about him! Just because there are  
white roses outside doesn't have to remind you of him!' she ordered herself mentally.   
She sighed and got up to get something to eat. 'He's gone,' she though blankly,  
'otherwise, he would have come back to me...' She shook her head and grabbed a  
granola bar and went out back to work out. Yes, she needed to work out, get her mind off of him.   
  
At noon she stumbled back inside for lunch and a cold shower. she had given  
up on waiting for him. She couldn't take the torture. She had decided that she would move on with her life. She would date other people, after all, what had been  
accomplished by sitting around waiting for him.   
Nothing.  
~But you can still be free...~  
  
He gave in.  
  
That night Noin stood out on the front lawn. Even though it was her day off,  
she had just arrived home from dealing with a group of noisy delegates that demanded to speak to Relena even though Relena was currently on a much-needed-and-deserved vacation. She walked wearily up the front two steps and entered her house and locked the door. As she glanced around she felt another presence in the room.  
She walked carefully into the kitchen and turned on the light, her hand on her  
gun. All of a sudden she felt two hands on her shoulders. "Hello Lucrezia," a soft  
voice murmured in her ear.  
She felt numb, her gun fell with a clatter to the ground. She turned and gazed  
into Zech's blue eyes and felt his platinum hair tickle the side of her face. "Zechs..."  
she breathed.  
He smiled and kissed her gently. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her  
arms around his neck. They deepened the kiss simultaneously and finally they pulled apart for air. "It took you long enough to come back," she murmured, smiling. He smiled softly. "I missed you," she added.  
"I missed you too Noin," he paused, looking at her. "I love you Lucrezia," he  
murmured, brushing back her bangs.  
She smiled, leaning her head against his chest. "I love you too," she  
murmured. He kissed her again and her senses completely deserted her.  
~You can still be free...~  
Noin awoke the next morning in her bed and for a moment wondered if it was  
a dream. And then she felt the warmth of someone's arms wrapped around her and  
heard the beat of someone's heart below her ear. She glanced up adn saw Zechs  
laying down, in a peaceful slumber, and smiled. She snuggled closer and pulled the  
covers closer around them. She had forgotten to turn on the alarm clock.   
After last night, she wasn't going to let him leave her again. Though, as she  
thought about it, it didn't look like he planned too. She fell asleep again, blocking out  
the few rays of sun that came through the window and glinted off the sapphire ring on  
her finger.  
~*~  
  
A/N: So like it, hate it, let me know. And yes, I know, I changed the lyrics to  
my liking. Reviews are welcome. Flames are tolerated. Let me know if I should write more or just go curl up in a corner somewhere.  
  
~Celestial Mage~ 


End file.
